


Welcome To Storybrooke

by natashasbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Once Upon a Time (TV) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: What if Bruce and Natasha lived in the Enchanted Forest before the Queen's curse and were brought to the Land Without Magic?Bruce/Nat OUAT AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Welcome To Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing. This is kind of based on a Tumblr prompt and something I've wanted to play with for a long time. Someone asked if I'd ever write a Brucenat fairytale AU and this that, with a twist from one of my favorite shows. 
> 
> This will have three parts and you don't really need any knowledge of Once Upon a Time to enjoy.

Bruce started his day like he did any other. His alarm clock sounded at four in the afternoon, but he was mostly awake by then. He got up, took a shower and made himself some breakfast before heading into town. He still had a while before he had to be at work, but he liked to enjoy a little bit of daylight before spending his entire night at Storybrooke’s hospital. 

The quiet town didn’t have a busy emergency room during the day and at night it was a ghost town, but Bruce didn’t mind the quiet. When he finished medical school, he always imagined his days would be spent elbow deep in trauma after trauma in the big city. As it turned out the occasional bumps and bruises that he dealt with suited him well enough, better for his nerves. 

Bruce’s apartment was only a few blocks from Main Street and it was a beautifully sunny day. He grabbed his bag from where he left it by the door every morning when he returned from the hospital and headed for Main Street. 

His first stop was always Granny’s. Her granddaughter was out front, like she always was, updating the sign and sent him a smile as he passed. He ordered two coffees and pastry for later before moving on down the sidewalk, toward the boarded up library. 

Only today was different. The library was still closed off and boarded up, but the clock on the tower that overlooked the street was actually working. For as long as Bruce remembered, the clock remained pointed to 8:15. He paused on the corner and watched the new anomaly with wonder. 

If Storybrooke was anything, it was consistent. The days ran together, each one nearly identical to the last. It was exhausting sometimes, the monotony of it, but most of the time he didn’t even notice. The clock working suddenly was cause for a moment of pause. He watched for a few more minutes, before moving on.

His next stop was the bookstore tucked between the hardware store and a small deli. Because the library was closed, Bruce spent a fair amount of time searching the shelves for something new to read from the old titles. He could spend hours among the books, but they weren’t the only reason he frequented the store as often as he did. 

Bruce pushed open the door and a bell sounded above his head. The owner and sole employee of the small store, Natasha, peeked her head around the shelves. She narrowed her eyes when she realized it was him and set down the books she’d been shelving. 

“You’re late,” she said accusingly as she walked toward him. 

He held out the second coffee in his hand as a peace offering. “I was distracted.” 

“What could possibly be so interesting in this town?” She frowned and wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

“The clock over the library’s working,” he said, taking a seat at one of the chairs by the front window of the store. 

Natasha followed his lead and sat opposite him, craning her neck to try and get a look for herself. She sank into the chair with an unamused shrug. 

“It hasn’t worked as long as I’ve lived here,” she said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“And even before that,” he added. 

She smiled softly and tilted her head to the side. “What’s it say about us that the most interesting thing that’s happened to us is the stupid clock getting fixed?” 

“I think it’s a sign,” Bruce said, watching over the rim of his steaming cup. 

She raised her eyebrow at him. “A sign of what?” 

“Change.” 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “This place will never change.” 

Bruce sighed, but didn’t say anything. He was well aware of her resentment of this place. She wanted to travel, see the world, but she was confined to this tiny town in the middle of nowhere. But that was life sometimes, her husband got a good job on a fishing boat and they’d packed up and moved to Storybrooke. He felt for her, he really did. 

“Nat?” He said softly, reaching out to pat her knee. 

She looked up reluctantly, but made eye contact. 

“Have you heard from him?” 

Natasha blew out a long breath and shook her head. “Not for a few weeks, but they’re scheduled back soon.” 

“That’s good,” Bruce said, struggling to keep his tone even. 

“Yeah,” she said and looked back out the window. 

Bruce sat back in his chair and watched her. Bruce didn’t find out that Natasha was married until he’d known her for almost a year. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to her, she was beautiful inside and out and one of the funniest people he’d ever met. But he’d never come between her and her husband, despite the fact the he spent months at a time out in the Atlantic. He was happy with their friendship, no matter what. 

“Tell me about your book,” she said suddenly, meeting his eyes once again. 

Bruce chuckled and pulled it out of his bag. 

“You were right. It was amazing.” 

“Maybe you should listen to me more often,” she teased. “I’m kind of an expert.” 

“Lesson learned,” he conceded. “What do you recommend for this week?” 

“Follow me, Doc.” 

* * *

As much as Natasha hated to admit it, Bruce had been right. Storybrooke was changing. She could feel it in the air when she opened the store in the mornings, when she walked to Granny’s for coffee and breakfast. Every time she walked past that damned clock above the library. 

The town was going insane. A coma patient just walked out of the hospital, the sheriff died and was replaced by the woman the mayor seemed to want to run out of town more than anything. Her shop was the busiest it has ever been and a letter arrived from Alex saying he’d be home in two weeks’ time. 

When Bruce finally came back into her shop again, Natasha was relieved. She hated the feeling of living the same day over and over in a town she resented keeping her prisoner. But she’d give anything for a boring day with all the chaos going on around them.

“Where have you been?” she demanded, rounding on him before he was fully in the store. 

He held out the usual coffee he bought for her along with a pastry bag from Granny’s. 

“I brought a peace offering,” he said. “If that helps?” 

Natasha accepted the coffee and eyed the bag suspiciously. 

“I haven’t seen you in a month.” 

“The hospital’s been busy,” he defended. “A man in a coma just walked out.” 

“I’ve been busy here and lonely without my favorite customer.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

She took the pastry bag and peeked inside before looking back at him. 

“You’re forgiven.” 

They made their way over to their usual chairs and sat together quietly for a few minutes before Natasha decided to break the silence. 

“Alex is coming home,” she said softly. 

Bruce smiled and hesitated a moment before he spoke. 

“That’s awesome. Did he say when?” 

Natasha tilted her head to the side with a smile. “Two weeks.”

He tried to hide it, but reading Bruce was something she excelled at. She always knew that Bruce liked her and she couldn’t deny the stirring of feelings she felt for him, only growing as time went on. But she had Alex and he was finally coming home. Being drawn to Bruce romantically was not an option. 

“I’m happy for you, Nat,” he said and it was sincere. 

Natasha ducked her head. “Thank you, Bruce.” 

They lapsed into silence again, but this time Bruce was the one to break it. 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” 

“Nothing,” she answered, shaking her head. 

Bruce smiled. “Come to the Miner’s Day festival with me.” 

“Alright, I’ve never been.”

“I think you’ll enjoy it.” 

* * *

The next evening, Bruce showed up after she’d closed the store for the night. Natasha thought he looked adorable in his winter coat and scarf. He had two cups from Granny’s in his gloved hands. 

“You’re spoiling me,” she teased, taking one of the cups. 

“It’s a perfect night for hot cocoa.” 

“Lead the way, Doc.” she said and nodded down Main Street. 

He offered her his arm and she slipped hers around his elbow. 

“I did not know you’d never been to a Miner’s Day festival.” 

“Alex and I were supposed to go last year, but he didn’t come back. I didn’t feel like going by myself.” 

“You’re in for a treat,” he promised and Natasha couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah?”

Bruce bumped his hip against hers and she laid her head against his shoulder. 

“Why haven’t we ever hung out outside the store?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “I never realized.” 

“We should get out more often,” she said and he chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” 

Natasha lifted her head and smiled up at him. “We’ll figure it out. That’s what friends are for, right?” 

He bumped his shoulder against hers. “Absolutely.” 

She laid her head back on his shoulder with a smile. 

* * *

Of course the first Miner’s Day festival Natasha got to experience some idiot knocks out the power. Bruce was convinced the town had lost its collective minds.This was only the latest in a string of strange events to happen in the town lately.

The candles were a nice save, but Natasha didn’t want to hang around for long after the power went out. 

They walked back to her store together, arm in arm, a candle held between them. 

“Is it just me or did this place start getting interesting overnight?” she asked. 

“That’s putting it nicely,” he scoffed. 

She shrugged, her head on his shoulder. “You were right, things are changing.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

They stopped in front of her store, the door to the apartment above on the side of the building. She was staring at him, her gaze intense like she could see everything about him in just a look. 

“I don’t think so,” she said and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Bruce.” 

“‘Night.” 

He waited on the sidewalk until he saw a light turn on on the second level. This was dangerous territory they were crossing into, but Bruce was certain he couldn’t go back if he tried. 

* * *

“The town’s been quiet.” Bruce commented as he sipped his coffee at Granny’s

Natasha sat across from him, her head resting in her hand as she looked at him. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I never thought I’d see the day where I looked forward to a dull evening.” 

Bruce chuckled and brought his hand up to rest over his heart. 

“I’ll try to be more entertaining next time.” 

“You know what I meant,” she said and nudged his shin with her toe. “All the excitement has made me appreciate the quiet days. As much as I hate to admit it.” 

Bruce smiled softly and bumped his knee against hers under the table. “I knew you’d come around, eventually.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Don’t sound so smug.” 

“You like it here,” he teased. 

“Like is a strong word,” she said. “But it’s alright, for now.” 

“I’ll take it,” he conceded. 

Natasha smiled and they lapsed into silence. Their food was brought out to their table and they ate in comfortable silence. 

A few minutes into their meal the bell over the door jingled. Bruce didn’t think anything of it, people came and went the entire time they were there. His back was to the door and he didn’t even bother turning around. He only paused when he realized Natasha dropped her fork. 

He looked up and saw that she was staring at whoever just walked in, her mouth open slightly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

She blinked a few times, ignoring his question. 

“Alex?” she said and stood from the booth. 

Bruce turned around and watched her walk over to the man standing in the middle of the diner. He recognized him vaguely from the picture Natasha kept behind the counter of the store. He was tall and handsome with a rugged edge. Bruce watched as Alex and Natasha held onto each other awkwardly for a moment. 

He turned his back to them when they pulled back to look at each other. He could hear their quiet conversation.

“You weren’t supposed to back for two days,” Natasha accused. 

“I know. We got back early.” 

“You could have told me.” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Consider me surprised.” 

Bruce could hear the smile in Natasha’s voice and his heart sank into his stomach. He stood from the booth suddenly and tossed enough money to cover their meals on the table. He ducked his head and hurried past the couple, ignoring Natasha calling his name. 

The air outside was freezing and after a block of walking he realized he left his coat in the booth he all but ran from. It was stupid and a little immature to just up and leave the second Nat’s husband returned, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t sure when his quiet longing had turned into full blown feelings, but Bruce was certain he loved Natasha Romanoff. 

But she was married and seeing her with Alex hurt more than he cared to admit. Maybe the distance would do him some good. 

* * *

“What the hell was that, Banner?” Natasha demanded as she stormed into the emergency room. 

Bruce looked up from his book and glanced at the clock on the counter. It was after two in the morning and he stood from his chair, immediately concerned. 

“Nat? What are you doing here?” He rounded the counter and crossed the room to her. “Is everything okay?” 

He reached out for her, but she waved his hand away. 

“I don’t know, you tell me. Why did you run out like that?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Bruce sighed and looked down at his feet. 

“I thought you and Alex would want some time to catch up. Alone.” 

“So you left without a word in the middle of dinner. That’s what you’re sticking with?” 

He nodded, but still didn’t look at her. Natasha sighed and reached out to touch his arm. 

“Bruce,” she said. “Please look at me.” 

Reluctantly, he lifted his head. 

“I know, okay.” 

“Know what?” 

She sighed and took a step closer. “I feel it too.” 

Bruce shook his head and backed up. “No, you don’t have to do this. Natasha, your husband just came home.” 

“Maybe I don’t care,” she said with a shrug. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

“Don’t tell me how I feel,” she snapped. 

Bruce deflated and remained quiet while she paced in front of him. 

“You were right, Bruce. I don’t know what it is, but something in this town is changing. I have these dreams and they feel so real and they’re always the same. You and I, together and happy. I know it sounds crazy, but I can’t help but feel drawn to you.” 

“I know what you mean,” he said. 

There were memories in his head that felt so vivid, so real. But they were impossible, a completely separate life he lived, one he lived with Natasha. They were happy and it wasn’t complicated and Bruce would give everything for them to be true. They weren’t though, and there was nothing he could do to change that. 

“But it’s not real.” 

She took the last step to close the distance between them and reached out to touch his cheek. 

“It could be,” she said softly. 

Bruce leaned in to her touch and let himself hope for a moment, just a moment before reaching up and grabbing her fingers. 

“You’re married, Nat.” 

“I don’t have to be.” 

Bruce chuckled and gave her fingers a soft squeeze. 

“We both know the second that happened you’d be on the next bus out of town.” 

“Come with me,” she said. 

“My whole life’s here.” 

“Then let’s start over. You and me, we could go anywhere.” 

Bruce ducked his head. “Natasha, go home. Get some sleep.” 

“It won’t change anything,” she said defiantly, pulling her hand from his grasp. 

Bruce looked up and saw the silent tears running down her face. 

He swallowed and smiled sadly. “I know.” 

She lingered in front of him for a few more seconds before turning on her heel and hurrying out of the hospital. 

Bruce watched her go and his heart broke more with every step. 

* * *

Bruce spent the next few days sulking alone in his apartment. He saw Natasha in passing a few times, but she ignored him. Alex was with her a few times and it hurt, but Bruce knew it was for the best. They wanted different things. He was content with his life in Storybrooke, but she wanted more, so much more than he could ever give her. She resented Alex, as much as she tried to hide it, and Bruce couldn’t live with himself if he ever did the same. 

On the third day he decided to get some fresh air. He avoided Main Street and headed for the docks. With a coffee from home, he found an empty bench and settled in to watch the water. 

His coffee was nearly finished when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to find Natasha standing beside him, hands in her coat pockets. She didn’t look angry anymore, just tired. 

“Can I sit down?”

“Of course.” Bruce moved over to give her room on the bench. 

She sat and looked out at the water, but didn’t say anything. Eventually, Bruce was the one to break the silence. 

“How have you been?” 

She sighed. “I’ve been better.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Alex and I are getting divorced.” 

Bruce wasn’t sure what to say to that and her expression gave nothing away. 

“It wasn’t you, if that’s what you’re thinking,” she added a few moments later. “We decided it was for the best. We weren’t happy anymore.” 

“I really am sorry, Nat.” He reached over and patted her knee. 

“I’m leaving, Bruce.” 

Bruce blew out a breath and looked out at the water. He figured as much, but it still felt like someone punched him in the gut. 

“Where will you go?” He asked. 

“New York,” she said with certainty. 

“When?” 

“By the end of the month.” 

He looked over at her again. “I’ll miss you, Nat.” 

“You can always come visit,” she said and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Bruce smiled at that. “You’ll get sick of me.”

Natasha looked at him seriously. “Never.” 

They lapsed back into silence, both staring out at the water. It was cold, but the sun was high in the sky, reflecting off the waves. 

“Do you think we’d ever have a chance?” she asked after a few minutes. 

“Maybe,” Bruce answered. “One day.” 

Natasha sighed and stood. “I need to start packing.” 

Bruce stood as well and in an instant Natasha was in his arms, holding him tightly against her. He hugged her close and rested his cheek against her head. 

“I wish things could have worked out differently,” she whispered against his chest.

He leaned back and kissed her forehead. 

“Me too.” 

* * *

The mayor’s kid was brought into the hospital a few nights later and the entire place descended into chaos. The mayor and the sheriff were at each other’s throats and it was giving Bruce a massive headache. 

The sun had just come up when he was finally able to step outside for a much needed breather. His phone rang and he immediately recognized Natasha’s number and picked up.

“I heard you had an exciting night, Doc,” she said, teasing. 

“More like aggravating,” he corrected with a soft chuckle. “I’ve never seen two people fight as much as those two, I swear.” 

Natasha laughed. “How much longer do you have?” 

“Two hours,” he said with a sigh. 

“Meet me at Granny’s when you’re done, I’ll buy you breakfast,” she said. “If you’re up for it.” 

“I’d love that.” He smiled to himself. 

“I should go back inside.” 

She started to say something but her sentence was cut short but static on the line. A strange light pulsed away from the hospital and spread through the town. The air was pushed from his lungs and he gasped for breath. Suddenly the world felt more vibrant that it ever had. 

Memories rushed into his mind, the life he thought had been a dream was real. And the more he remembered, the more he felt like weeping. 

And then he remembered he’d been talking on the phone. It was still pressed to his ear but the line was dead silent. 

“Natalia?”


End file.
